Пьяная нежность
by strdsty
Summary: Гюнтер всегда восхищался своей напарницей - Анной Наварре. Её тактикой в бою, физической силой, которой мог позавидовать даже самый крепкий боец ЮНАТКО... Гюнтер Германн/Анна Наварре


Гюнтер всегда восхищался своей напарницей - Анной Наварре. Её тактикой в бою, физической силой, которой мог позавидовать даже самый крепкий боец ЮНАТКО

Он помнил её руки до "усовершенствований". Да, однажды ему приходилось держать ее за руку. Он помнит, насколько тонкими и аккуратными были ее пальцы, и до сих пор не может понять, как у холодной и жестокой женщины, безжалостной убийцы могут быть настолько мягкие и нежные ладони, но теперь теплота исчезла, их заменил холодный металл. Гюнтер с улыбкой, честно признался себе, что многое бы отдал, чтобы еще раз ощутить бархат ее кожи. Но Анна думала иначе. Она считала, что аугментации помогут ей стать лучше. Гюнтер знал, как она пыталась бороться со своей человечностью, она всегда пыталась забросить ненужные в бою эмоции, жалость и сострадание к своим жертвам. И после каждой бойни, они вместе с Гюнтером "снимали напряжение", опрокидывая стакан-другой водки. И тогда, когда она, изрядно выпившая, разрыдалась, это стало шоком для Гюнтера. Никогда он не видел ее такой. Никогда. Женщина, которая голыми руками могла справится с толпой противников, жестоко избивая до смерти, ломая кости, разрывая плоть, просто плакала. Как человек. Как слабая, простая женщина. Она сожалела о своих поступках. Она чувствовала их боль и страх. Ужас осознания того, что смерть близка. Она просто безудержно рыдала, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Слабая и беззащитная. Не солдат, не Майор, не агент ЮНАТКО, который беспрекословно выполняет приказы. Просто женщина. Человек.

"Тише, Анна, перестань.." он пытался успокоить ее, поглаживая по спине, словно маленького ребенка. Он не знал что нужно делать в таких ситуациях. Конечно, Гюнтер не был сентиментальным, сопливым, безнадежным романтиком. Но ее слезы разбудили в нем давно позабытое, заброшенное в темный угол чувство. Чувство глубокой привязанности и нежности. Он внезапно почувствовал себя человеком. Прямо как и она сейчас. Он обнял ее, прижимая ее к себе огромными ручищами.

"Гюн-тер?.." - она подняла голову, с удивлением смотря на него. Ее имплант тускло мерцал красным, а человеческий, серый, покрасневший от слез глаз смотрел на него.

"Я с тобой, Анна." - одним уверенным движением он стер ее слезы большим пальцем. - Не вини себя в этом. Это не твоя вина."

"Спас..ибо.." растягивая, произнесла она." он мягко улыбнулся, осторожно кладя свою широкую ладонь на ее раскрасневшуюся щеку, сомневаясь, стоит ли поступать так сейчас, или нет, но он все же осмелился на этот шаг, и затем, позволил себе немного большее, поглаживая большим пальцем мягкую кожу. Странно, но она даже и не попыталась отстранится, напротив, лишь прикрыла глаз.. Гюнтер удивился такой реакции. Он ожидал что она оттолкнет его, разозлится или.. ударит, например, как минимум. Но перед ним стояла не та Анна, которую он так привык видеть, за годы работы бок о бок с ней. Его ладонь скользнула вниз, очерчивая линию от почти пунцовой щеки к алым, густо накрашенным губам. Забавно, но Анна носила макияж, как другие, обычные женщины. И ей это идет. - признался себе Гюнтер. Несмотря на грубые черты лица, она была привлекательной, по-крайней мере, он считал ее таковой. И он не раз слышал как молодые солдатики-сопляки, новобранцы, говорили о ней, смачно выражаясь и мерзко хохоча.

Да, он четко помнит как разбил одному из них нос, второй же отделался лишь легким испугом. Повезло же убюдку, на шум сбежались другие бойцы, не давая ему завершить начатое. И потом весь штаб гудел об этом, даже Мандерли, черт бы его побрал, тоже. Он вызвал его к себе, и вычитывал, словно школьника.

"Агент Германн, я понимаю ваше желание вступится за даму, но такое поведение недопустимо для агента ЮНАТКО. Вам следует держать себя в руках, в следующий раз." - Старый маразматик. Все говорили об этом, а она ничего не сказала. Совсем никак не отреагировала. Но почему? Может она догадывалась о его симпатии к ней? Это оставалось для него загадкой. Но это было когда-то. Гюнтер отбросил эти мысли, смотря на нее. Сонный, затуманеный алкоголем взгляд, тусклый свет ее импланта, и полураскрытые, алые губы. Он не смог сдержаться, осторожно, медленно проводя пальцем по полноватой нижней губе, отчего Анна, шумно вздохнула, накрывая его руку своей, механической. "Странно" - Подумал Гюнтер. Она никогда не ответила бы на это, скорее наоборот, ему бы досталось за такую "наглость". Но не в этот раз.

"Анна.."- Гюнтер слегка наклонился к ее уху, горячо выдыхая ее имя. Он почувствовал, как она задрожала, тяжело дыша. Он приблизился еще ближе, почти касаясь губами щеки, возвращаясь назад, томно дыша ей в губы. Анна осторожно подалась вперед, и он внезапно почувствовал тепло и мягкость ее губ, ощутил горьковатый привкус алкоголя и сладкие нотки. Её вкус. Это чувство разрядом электричества прошло через всё его тело, и осознание того, что она поцеловала его еще больше дурманило, вызывало необычную дрожь. Он хотел было продолжить, ответить ей с большей страстью, но.. Он вспомнил, что Анна не одобрила бы это, обнаружив наутро себя в его крепких объятиях, он с горечью осознал это, опустив взгляд. Анна устало прижалась к нему, не в состоянии даже стоять, из-за алкоголя и их близости. Гюнтер притянул ее к себе, обнимая за сильные, но женственные, бледные плечи. Здоровяк даже на секунду почувствовал, как бьется ее сердце, быстро, как у загнанного в угол, бедного зверька. И после того, как их "страсть" остыла, он очнулся от наваждения, снова шепча ее имя.

"Анна..?" - он нахмурился, легко тормыхая ее за плечи, и через пару мгновений с изумлением понял, почему она молчит. Она уснула. Прямо как ребенок, в руках своего родителя. Это заставило его сердце замереть от невероятного чувства нежности, не свойственного одному из лучших агентов ЮНАТКО. И если бы не его импланты, он бы уже заплакал, от того, насколько трогательно и необычно видеть женщину, такую холодную и циничную, в его руках, просто спящую, с несвойственной ей безмятежностью на лице..

Гюнтер растерялся, он явно не ожидал, что она подпустит его к себе настолько близко, чем когда-либо, за их годы работы вместе в ЮНАТКО. Насколько он знал ее, она никогда ни с кем не сближалась, Анна предпочитала быть самой по себе, потому что все эти людские отношения и прочая "чепуха" мешают и отвлекают от ее основной цели - борьбы с терроризмом. Единственный человек, кто понимал ее и полностью разделял ее убеждения, тактику в бое, и мировоззрение - был он. Она всегда могла доверять ему, не боясь быть обманутой. Анна была уверена в нем целиком и полностью. Но никогда, до этой ночи, она не раскрывала всего того, что творилось у нее в голове. Никому не открывала душу. Ещё с раннего детства её учили не показывать слабость. Но благодаря алкоголю эмоции вышли наружу, и она уже не могла себя контролировать.

Гюнтер очнулся от глубоких размышлений, чувствуя её, обжигающее тепло. Он мягко улыбнулся, смотря на умиротворенное лицо своей напарницы, затем осторожно погладил ее по голове, приглаживая растрепанные, короткие, черные волосы, отчего Анна еле слышно вздохнула. Здоровяк прижал ее к себе сильнее, поднимая, крепко держа ее в своих сильных, аугментированых руках. Он снова взглянул на ее лицо, на этот раз замечая, что ее имплант погас. Странно, раньше ему не приходилось видеть ничего подобного, все потому, что он ни разу не видел её спящей. И ему искренне хотелось верить в то, что это не последний раз.

Он держал ее на руках так осторожно, будто она младенец, который только что появился на свет. Хрупкая и уязвимая, одно неверное движение, и она расколется на тысячу осколков. Но он не допустит этого. Не позволит кому-либо сломать ее. "Я всегда рядом" - как можно нежно, насколько это возможно прошептал Гюнтер. И это верно. Здоровяк всегда был рядом с ней, с самого начала их совместной работы в ЮНАТКО. Каждый раз, когда она запрашивала подкрепление, он приходил ей на помощь. Верный напарник и преданный друг. Гюнтер считал ее профессиональным бойцом и агентом, хорошим другом, но кроме этого.. есть еще одно чувство, которое не давало ему покоя. Что-то большее, чем просто уважение или привязанность.. Нечто такое теплое внутри грудной клетки громилы-меха.

Он просто вздохнул, нежелая копаться дальше в своих "чувствах". Гюнтер мысленно поругал себя за сентиментальность. Он взглянул на свою напарницу, которая внезапно заерзав, еще ближе прижалась к нему. Она даже положила голову ему на плечо.

"Так не пойдет." он еле слышно проговорил, и оглянулся, ища какое-то подобие кровати. Хотя откуда на кухне может оказаться кровать. - он хмыкнул. Он внимательно осмотрел комнату. Стены, выкрашенные в темно-синий, почти черный цвет. Интерьер сдержанный и лаконичный, без излишеств, или как он говорил, прибамбасов, коими изобиловали обычные кухни. Анна не считала нужным складировать лишний "хлам", как это делают другие люди. Да и не зачем ей заниматься такими глупостями, все своё время она посвящала работе, а по пятницам она позволяла себе немного отдохнуть после тяжелых будней, выпивая с Гюнтером. Да, она приглашала его к себе домой, и этот раз не был исключением. Ничего такого, просто разговоры о жизни под бутылку водки. На её родине это привычное дело. Но сегодня был особый вечер, совсем отличающийся от остальных предыдущих.

Гюнтер не нашел ничего подходящего в комнате, кроме пары кресел, которые для комфортного сна вряд ли подходят. Он медленно вышел в коридор, изучая комнаты. Слишком пусто. По-крайней мере, так казалось ему. Слишком "холодно". Вокруг царили только темные, холодные тона. Ни капли светлых и теплых оттенков. Но, это в ее стиле. Гюнтер не заметил, как вошел в просторную комнату, с большим панорамным окном, с видом на безжизненный, как обычно облачный и дождливый Нью-Йорк. Судя по всему, это ее спальня. Он немного смутился, от осознания того, что он ворвался в ее личную комнату, но зато он наконец-то нашел кровать. Он осторожно прошел дальше, становясь у кровати. Двуспальная, хотя Анна всегда была сама по себе, чтобы делить ее с кем-нибудь еще.

"И наверняка удобная." - подумал Гюнтер. Он, несомненно, хотел бы проверить, так ли это, но сразу же отогнал от себя дурные мысли. Осторожно, он положил ее на кровать. Она тихо вздохнула, тут же приняв позу эмбриона, поджимая колени к подбородку. Гюнтер не смог сдержать улыбку, смотря на нее. Анна никогда раньше не была настолько уязвимой и беззащитной, как сейчас. Внезапно он заметил рукоять военного ножа, выглядывающую из кобуры на бедре. Ну, по-крайней мере точно не безоружную. Даже будучи не при исполнении, Анна носила с собой оружие. Странная привычка. "И кто из нас ещё параноик" - подумал он и усмехнулся. Взгляд Гюнтера скользнул выше, и он заметил, что широкая штанина ее шорт немного задралась, обнажая бедро полностью. Здоровяк присмотрелся, обнаруживая переход от холодного металла ее механической ноги к обычной, человеческой коже. Он поймал себя на мысли о том, что хотел бы прикоснуться к ней, медленно провести пальцами по почти белоснежной коже, по направлению ко внутренней части ее бедра.. Хотел, но не сделал этого, не воспользовался её беззащитным положением, взял себя в руки. Но от одного он все же не смог сдержаться.

Гюнтер присел, смотря на нее, любуясь тем, насколько безмятежным было её выражение лица, рассматривая его каждую черту. Он увидел ее густые и длинные ресницы, тонкий и длинный аккуратный нос, полные, соблазнительные, как ему казалось, губы. Ни разу ему не приходилось быть так близко к ней. Поэтому он хотел запомнить все, до последней мелочи. Потому что вряд ли ему еще когда-нибудь выпадет возможность просто наслаждаться ее красотой. Здоровяк тихо вздохнул, отогнав от себя грусть, и чуть помедлив, осторожно коснулся своими шероховатыми, грубыми губами ее виска. Невероятно, но он даже заметил, как уголки ее полных губ чуть приподнялись, всего лишь на секунду, но этого было достаточно, чтобы в груди здоровяка-меха зародилась теплая волна нежности, в точности похожа на ту, которую он испытал тогда, когда она одарила его мимолетным поцелуем. Он взглянул на свою напарницу еще раз, затем прошептал: "Не волнуйся, я всегда буду рядом.." - Гюнтер поднялся, затем осторожно накрыл ее тонким одеялом, прикрывая ее порозовевшие плечи. Обеспечив ей комфорт, он и сам было не прочь лечь рядом с ней, но к утру он бы наверняка не проснулся. Кто знает, как бы она отреагировала. Здоровяк решил не испытывать судьбу, поэтому присел на оббитое кожей кресло, стоящее почти возле ее кровати. Гюнтер принялся рассматривать ее комнату, сперва отмечая то, насколько просторной была ее спальня.

Слишком много места для одного человека - подумал он. Анна не считала себя собственностью кого-то, не нуждалась в компании людей, или в мужчинах.. По-крайней мере, ему хотелось бы верить в это. Обычно ее считали сумасшедшей, стервозной сукой, не имеющего ничего человеческого, но все они ошибались. Гюнтер был единственным человеком, кто знал настоящую ее, видел печаль в ее глазах, которую она так умело скрывала. Конечно, он однажды пытался помочь ей, но получив отказ, не стал настаивать. "Мне не нужны сиделки." - сухо ответила она ему тогда.

"Как тебе угодно, милая.." - Гюнтер вздохнул, переводя взгляд от затянутого облаками неба и мёртвых небоскрёбов на их фоне, на отдыхающую Наварре. Если бы она слышала то, как он ее назвал.. Ему бы наверняка пришлось долго восстанавливаться у Рейса. Здоровяк усмехнулся.

За все время выражение ее лица ничуть не изменилось, до сих пор узлучая спокойствие и безмятежность. И как же жаль, что завтра оно исчезнет с ее лица. Завтрашний день принесет ему его привычную Анну, резкую и грубую, ту, которую он так привык видеть...


End file.
